heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Epic Comics titles
[[67 Seconds Vol 1|' 67 Seconds ]] *''[[A-1 Vol 1| A1 (1992) ]] *''[[Abraham Stone Vol 1| Abraham Stone ]] *''[[Airtight Garage Vol 1| Airtight Garage ]] *''[[Akira Vol 1| Akira ]] *''[[Alien Legion Vol 1| Alien Legion (1984) ]] *''[[Alien Legion Vol 2| Alien Legion (1987) ]] *''[[Alien Legion: Binary Deep Vol 1| Alien Legion: Binary Deep ]] *''[[Alien Legion: Jugger Grimrod Vol 1| Alien Legion: Jugger Grimrod ]] *''[[Alien Legion: On the Edge Vol 1| Alien Legion: On the Edge ]] *''[[Alien Legion: One Planet at a Time Vol 1| Alien Legion: One Planet at a Time ]] *''[[Alien Legion: Tenants of Hell Vol 1| Alien Legion: Tenants of Hell ]] *''[[Art of Moebius Vol 1| Art of Moebius ]] *''[[Atomic Age Vol 1| Atomic Age ]] *''[[Black Dragon Vol 1| Black Dragon ]] *''[[Blood: A Tale Vol 1| Blood: A Tale (1987) ]] *''[[Bloodlines: A Tale from the Heart of Africa Vol 1| Bloodlines: A Tale from the Heart of Africa ]] *''[[Blueberry Vol 1| Blueberry ]] *''[[Bozz Chronicles Vol 1| Bozz Chronicles ]] *''[[Brats Bizarre Vol 1| Brats Bizarre ]] *''[[Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Vol 1| Cadillacs & Dinosaurs (1990) ]] *''[[Captain Confederacy Vol 2| Captain Confederacy (1991) ]] *''[[Car Warriors Vol 1| Car Warriors ]] *''[[Chiller Vol 1| Chiller ]] *''[[Clive Barker's Book of the Damned: A Hellraiser Companion Vol 1|'''Clive Barker's Book of the Damned: A Hellraiser Companion]] *''[[Clive Barker's Hellraiser Vol 1|''' Clive Barker's Hellraiser (1989) ]] *''[[Clive Barker's Hellraiser Collection Vol 1| Clive Barker's Hellraiser Collection ]] *''[[Clive Barker's Hellraiser Dark Holiday Special Vol 1| Clive Barker's Hellraiser Dark Holiday Special ]] *''[[Clive Barker's Hellraiser Spring Slaughter Vol 1| Clive Barker's Hellraiser Spring Slaughter ]] *''[[Clive Barker's Hellraiser Summer Special Vol 1| Clive Barker's Hellraiser Summer Special ]] *''[[Complete Alfred Bester's Stars My Destination Vol 1| Complete Alfred Bester's Stars My Destination ]] *''[[Coyote Vol 1| Coyote ]] *''[[Crash Ryan Vol 1| Crash Ryan ]] *''[[Crime and Punishment Marshal Law Takes Manhattan Vol 1| Crime and Punishment Marshal Law Takes Manhattan ]] *''[[Crimson Dynamo Vol 1| Crimson Dynamo ]] *''[[Dinosaurs a Celebration Vol 1| Dinosaurs a Celebration ]] *''[[Doctor Zero Vol 1| Doctor Zero ]] *''[[Epic 1992 Vol 1| Epic 1992 (1 Volume) ]] *''[[Dragon Lines Vol 1| Dragon Lines ]] *''[[Dragon Lines: Way of the Warrior Vol 1| Dragon Lines: Way of the Warrior ]] *''[[Dreadlands Vol 1| Dreadlands ]] *''[[Dreadstar Vol 1| Dreadstar (1982) ]] *''[[Dreadstar and Company Vol 1| Dreadstar and Company ]] *''[[Dreadstar Annual Vol 1| Dreadstar Annual ]] *''[[Elektra Lives Again Vol 1| Elektra Lives Again ]] *''[[Elektra: Assassin Vol 1| Elektra: Assassin ]] *''[[Elektra: Assassin (TPB) Vol 1| Elektra: Assassin (TPB) ]] *''[[Elfquest (1985) Vol 1| Elfquest (1985) ]] *''[[Elsewhere Prince Vol 1| Elsewhere Prince ]] *''[[Epic (1992) Vol 1| Epic (1992) ]] *''[[Epic Anthology Vol 1| Epic Anthology ]] *''[[Epic Graphic Novel: Death of Groo Vol 1|'Epic Graphic Novel: Death of Groo ']] *''[[Epic Graphic Novel: Moebius Vol 1| Epic Graphic Novel: Moebius ]] *''[[Epic Illustrated Vol 1| Epic Illustrated ]] *''[[Epic Lite Vol 1| Epic Lite ]] *''[[ESPers Vol 1| ESPers ]] *''[[Everyman Vol 1| Everyman ]] *''[[Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser Vol 1| Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser ]] *''[[Farewell to Weapons Vol 1| Farewell to Weapons ]] *''[[Feud Vol 1| Feud ]] *''[[Groo the Wanderer Vol 1| Groo the Wanderer ]] *''[[Gun Theory Vol 1| Gun Theory ]] *''[[Harrowers Vol 1| Harrowers ]] *''[[Harvey Kurtzman's Strange Adventures Vol 1| Harvey Kurtzman's Strange Adventures ]] *''[[Havok & Wolverine: Meltdown Vol 1| Havok & Wolverine: Meltdown ]] *''[[Havok & Wolverine: Meltdown Vol 1| Havok & Wolverine: Meltdown ]] *''[[Hearts and Minds Vol 1| Hearts and Minds ]] *''[[Heavy Hitters Annual Vol 1| Heavy Hitters Annual ]] *''[[Hellhound: The Redemption Quest Vol 1| Hellhound: The Redemption Quest ]] *''[[Hellraiser III: Hell On Earth Vol 1| Hellraiser III: Hell On Earth ]] *''[[Hellraiser Nightbreed - Jihad Vol 1| Hellraiser Nightbreed - Jihad ]] *''[[Hellraiser Posterbook Vol 1| Hellraiser Posterbook ]] *''[[Hollywood Superstars Vol 1| Hollywood Superstars ]] *''[[Idol Vol 1| Idol ]] *''[[Incal (1988) Vol 1| Incal (1988) ]] *''[[Interface Vol 1| Interface ]] *''[[Iron Man: Crash Vol 1| Iron Man: Crash ]] *''[[Jhereg Vol 1| Jhereg ]] *''[[Lance Barnes: Post Nuke Dick Vol 1| Lance Barnes: Post Nuke Dick ]] *''[[Last American Vol 1| Last American ]] *''[[Last of the Dragons Vol 1| Last of the Dragons ]] *''[[Lawdog Vol 1| Lawdog ]] *''[[Lawdog and Grimrod: Terror at the Crossroads Vol 1| Lawdog and Grimrod: Terror at the Crossroads ]] *''[[Lieutenant Blueberry Vol 1| Lieutenant Blueberry ]] *''[[Life of Groo Vol 1| Life of Groo ]] *''[[Light and Darkness War Vol 1| Light and Darkness War ]] *''[[Marshal Blueberry Vol 1| Marshal Blueberry ]] *''[[Marshal Law Vol 1| Marshal Law ]] *''[[Marshall Law: Fear and Loathing Vol 1| Marshall Law: Fear and Loathing ]] *''[[Memories Vol 1| Memories ]] *''[[Metropol Vol 1| Metropol ]] *''[[Metropol A.D. Vol 1| Metropol A.D. ]] *''[[Midnight Men Vol 1| Midnight Men ]] *''[[Moonshadow (1985) Vol 1| Moonshadow (1985) ]] *''[[Moonshadow (TPB) Vol 1| Moonshadow (TPB) ]] *''[[Mutatis Vol 1| Mutatis ]] *''[[Neuromancer: The Graphic Novel Vol 1| Neuromancer: The Graphic Novel ]] *''[[New Adventures of Cholly and Flytrap: Till Death Do Us Part Vol 1|'''New Adventures of Cholly and Flytrap: Till Death Do Us Part]] *''[[Night Breed Vol 1|''' Night Breed ]] *''[[Nightbreed: Genesis Vol 1| Nightbreed: Genesis ]] *''[[Offcastes Vol 1| Offcastes ]] *''[[Olympians Vol 1| Olympians ]] *''[[One Vol 1| One (1986) ]] *''[[Onyx Overlord Vol 1| Onyx Overlord ]] *''[[Pinhead Vol 1| Pinhead ]] *''[[Pinhead vs Marshal Law: Law in Hell Vol 1| Pinhead vs Marshal Law: Law in Hell ]] *''[[Plastic Forks Vol 1| Plastic Forks ]] *''[[Powerline Vol 1| Powerline ]] *''[[Psychonauts Vol 1| Psychonauts ]] *''[[Punisher: Return to Big Nothing Vol 1| Punisher: Return to Big Nothing ]] *''[[Sachs and Violens Vol 1| Sachs and Violens ]] *''[[Sam & Max Freelance Police: Special Color Collection Vol 1| Sam & Max Freelance Police: Special Color Collection ]] *''[[Sam & Max, Freelance Police Vol 1| Sam & Max, Freelance Police ]] *''[[Samurai Cat Vol 1| Samurai Cat ]] *''[[Sergio Aragones Groo the Wanderer Vol 1| Sergio Aragones Groo the Wanderer ]] *''[[Sergio Aragones The Groo Chronicles Vol 1| Sergio Aragones The Groo Chronicles ]] *''[[Seven Block (1990) Vol 1| Seven Block (1990) ]] *''[[Shadowline Saga: Critical Mass Vol 1| Shadowline Saga: Critical Mass ]] *''[[Silver Surfer (1988) Vol 1| Silver Surfer (1988) ]] *''[[Silver Surfer: Parable (1998) Vol 1| Silver Surfer: Parable (1998) ]] *''[[Sisterhood of Steel Vol 1| Sisterhood of Steel ]] *''[[Six from Sirius Vol 1| Six from Sirius ]] *''[[Six from Sirius (TPB) Vol 1| Six from Sirius (TPB) ]] *''[[Six from Sirius 2 Vol 1| Six from Sirius 2 ]] *''[[Sleeze Brothers Vol 1| Sleeze Brothers ]] *''[[Sleeze Brothers: Some Like It Fresh Vol 1| Sleeze Brothers: Some Like It Fresh ]] *''[[Someplace Strange Vol 1| Someplace Strange ]] *''[[Someplace Strange (HC) Vol 1| Someplace Strange (HC) ]] *''[[Spyke Vol 1| Spyke ]] *''[[St. George Vol 1| St. George ]] *''[[Stalkers Vol 1| Stalkers ]] *''[[Starstruck (1985) Vol 1| Starstruck (1985) ]] *''[[Steelgrip Starkey Vol 1| Steelgrip Starkey ]] *''[[Strange Combat Tales Vol 1| Strange Combat Tales ]] *''[[Stray Toasters Vol 1| Stray Toasters ]] *''[[Stray Toasters (TPB) Vol 1| Stray Toasters (TPB) ]] *''[[Swords of the Swashbucklers Vol 1| Swords of the Swashbucklers ]] *''[[Tales from the Heart of Africa: The Temporary Natives Vol 1|'Tales from the Heart of Africa: The Temporary Natives ']] *''[[Tekworld Vol 1| Tekworld ]] *''[[Terrarists Vol 1| Terrarists ]] *''[[Timespirits Vol 1| Timespirits ]] *''[[Tomb of Dracula (1991) Vol 1| Tomb of Dracula (1991) ]] *''[[Tomorrow Knights Vol 1| Tomorrow Knights ]] *''[[Tor (1993) Vol 1| Tor (1993) ]] *''[[Transmutation of Ike Garuda Vol 1| Transmutation of Ike Garuda ]] *''[[Trouble Vol 1| Trouble ]] *''[[Trouble with Girls: The Night of the Lizard Vol 1| Trouble with Girls: The Night of the Lizard ]] *''[[Untamed Vol 1| Untamed ]] *''[[Video Jack Vol 1| Video Jack ]] *''[[Void Indigo Vol 1| Void Indigo ]] *''[[War Man Vol 1| War Man ]] *''[[Weaveworld Vol 1| Weaveworld ]] *''[[Wild Cards Vol 1| Wild Cards ]] *''[[Wild Cards (TPB) Vol 1| Wild Cards (TPB) ''']]